happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Britton
Kimberly lay panting on the table, still securely strapped in. Tortura approached her naked body, and she began to gasp and tremble. Her voice was a low rasp, reduced to this by the enormity of her pain. "Please... no more... no more.. oh God please no more..." the pitiful girl whimpered. Her lip trembled and she shook with fear as Tortura began fondling her right breast, tweaking the delicate, brown nipple. "Let's rough things up a bit," taunted Tortura and he took a piece of sandpaper and began to rub it on Kimberly's nipple. At first, the pain wasn't that bad, but shortly the rough paper scraping away at the exposed flesh of the nipple sent waves of pain through Kimberly. She began to thrash and moan, but Tortura continued to run and rub until her nipple was a mass of blood and exposed flesh. Putting down the sandpaper, he picked up a scalpel, and before Kimberly's horrified eyes carefully cut a circle around the nipple, slicing through the layers of skin. "NO!!! PLEASE!! NO OH GOD OH GOD!!!" cried the terrified girl as Tortura sliced down from the nipple to the base of her breast, making six slices so that if one looked down on her breast the slices made it look like a pizza. Tortura sliced very carefully, only cutting through the layers of skin. He then, using a pair of pliers, grabbed a flap of skin next to the nipple. He began to pull, and as he pulled the skin, he carefully ran the scalpel where the skin met her flesh, delicately removing the skin. Words cannot describe Kimberly's pain as each of the six flaps were removed, skinning her breast, nor could words describe Lord Zedd's joy at this newest mutilation. Contents show |} Contents show |} Injuries In every episode he appears in, Britton's shoes constantly trips him up, causing him to fall down a hill, stairs etc. These leave him shaken, but not stirred. He prevents his death because his afro is like a helmet. He might also get hit on the head with a fatal object, but the afro keeps Britton from dying. And considering that dying is the ''entire point ''of the series, that by extension makes him a toal Mary Sue. Kills Britton only kills criminals. He killed Evil Flippy when he was split from Good Flippy, a psyco, and an evil bandit. With that in mind, he's not ONLY a lazy recolor, he's a total fucking Mary Sue as well. Relatives *A brother named Rhys who's a Cub look alike with blue skin and green shorts. He was never injured or killed. *A father named Jeff who's a Pop look alike with black clothes and red skin. His injuries always involve him getting slapped and he never got killed. *A mother named Kathy who's a Petunia look alike with lavender skin and a pink rose and a blueberry scented deodorizer. She get's injured the same way as Jeff and she never got killed. *A sister named Cheyenne who's a Russel look alike with white skin and green and red clothes. She gets injured by having her whiskers yanked, she never got killed, and she slits the wrists of punks with a knife she has in her pocket. Torture Britton can go hard on anyone who is evil and then rape them up the bum. In fact, he's driven to capture and torture rape anybody who is evil. Below is a list of torture methods. Tickle Torture He only did this on adult males (To satisfy his sick tickling fetish). In his first appearance as an evil person (see reference 6), he always does Lumpy. But in later episodes he does it to wake Lumpy up or just have fun sex with him. Then he started doing Evil Flippy. This is one of Britton's favorite methods to rape men. TL;DR, the creator has a fetish for this kind of shit. Eww. Iron Mane He uses it on Evil Flippy after Good Flippy's personality got split and Evil Flippy became a different being. +50 Mary Sue points. Trivia *Britton mentioned he was a member of the Constructifriends, but he retired because the job was too intense, but his former colleagues still treat him like a member. He used to form the (optional) Self Defence mechanism for Devastator. WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH RUINING TRANSFORMERS WITH YOUR FAGGOTRY, GODDAMNIT!? *In his War State, he has two testicles floating around him, and he has a spear giant penis. Unlike the other Constructifriends, his eyes change to a chilling blue instead of a piercing red. He changes into War State when he flips out. OMG LIEK HOW ORIGINAL!11!11one *He is Lammy's sex slave. *He is gay Category:Fan charactors Category:Regular Fan Charactors